(OLD) The Wait that Hurts
by MSlugAntZ
Summary: Casey's life is changed in an instant. Can he wait? Will it hurt? What's happened? (For Brett and Casey lovers!)
1. Chapter 1

**Authors Note: Hi everyone! I am a new author and publisher on this website, so constructive criticism is appreciated, but please no mean or rude comments (which will be deleted when I figure out how lol.) Thank you for reading, please enjoy!**

**Copyright: I do not own or claim to own Chicago Fire or any of its characters.**

Chief Boden slowly approached Casey, "Casey" He firmly but apprehensively let out. "Hey, Chief. What's up?" Chief Boden stood there for a second, brainstorming how he would tell his beloved fire captain that the love of his life was in the hospital fighting for her life. "I just got off the phone with Chicago Med, Brett was in an accident; it doesn't look too good."

Panic fiercely swept across Matthew Casey's face. "Wait….what?" He finally let out. "What do you mean? How bad is it? What happened?" It was as if someone had dropped a bomb right in the center of the firehouse. The whole house erupted in chaos; everyone rushing to get to the nearest and quickest vehicle possible.

Matthew Casey sat in the front passenger side of truck eighty-one silently praying to God that Brett would be okay. "She has to be okay. She has to be okay." He kept violently repeating in his head. Everything around Casey seemed to be happening in a blur. One minute he was sitting in the firehouse joking around with the rest of his team when out of nowhere it felt like his world came to a crashing halt.

What felt like years later, but in reality was only seven minutes and twenty-nine seconds to be exact, Casey and the rest of firehouse fifty-one piled into the hospital as if it were the last known shelter on earth. "Foster" Casey screamed, seeing her systematically pace the hospital waiting room. "Oh my God, Casey." She let out and threw her arms around the nearest person she saw. "What happened?" Eagerly asked Casey. "I...I don't know. I was with the patent in the back of the ambo when I heard Brett scream, and I ran out and saw her lying on the road. I...I think she was run over." She whispered as tears stained her cheeks. "I'm so sorry; I should have been there with her." "No, don't blame yourself; this was not your fault," Casey whispered.

"Have you heard any news on Brett?" Otis asked. "No, not yet, they haven't told me anything." Foster slowly answered. The sun had leisurely started to go down when everyone in the waiting room began to take their place for the night in the plum-colored hospital waiting room chairs. Everyone started to silently say their own prayer. Casey sat there playing the day over and over again in his mind, praying that their love would see another day.

**Thanks for reading I hope you enjoyed it! Don't know if I will add anything else to this or not, but please feel free to tell me what you thought.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors Note: Hi everyone! I am a new author and publisher on this website, so constructive criticism is appreciated, but please no mean or rude comments (which will be deleted when I figure out how lol.) Thank you for reading, please enjoy!**

**Copyright: I do not own or claim to own Chicago Fire or any of its characters.**

Hour after hour, you could hear a pin drop in the waiting room. Everybody sat on the edge of their seats waiting for news, any news on Brett. Doctors came in and out of the waiting room telling families about their loved ones. Firehouse fifty-one was temporarily out of service, due to the whole station camping out at the hospital. Waiting. Waiting. And waiting. "Shouldn't we have heard something by now?" Inquired Mouch. "Yeah, we should have," Foster said sadly. Another hour ticked by when the majority of the group decided to head down to the cafeteria to get some coffee.

Casey and Severide were left behind sitting a chair apart from each other. "I'm sure Brett will be okay Casey," Serveride reassured. "You don't know that nobody knows that." Casey breathed out. The clock continued to tick by when the rest of the group eventually made their way back to their assigned seats in the waiting room. The quiet hurt Casey on the inside; it made him feel like this was actually real and not a dream.

The cry of a cell phone eventually disturbed the quiet and its victims. "Sorry, it's Cindy," Herman answered quickly, as he left the waiting room. "You should all go get some sleep and go home to your families and loved ones," Casey announced. "Sorry, but it looks like you're stuck with us till we get some news." Answered Kidd, as she patted Casey's back. For a while, the only noise heard in the waiting room was the ever growling clock. Tick. Tick. Tick. Casey suddenly turned towards Chief Boden, "Did you call her family?" He asked urgently. "The station will take care of that for us." Casey nodded and turned his head back to look at the clock. Tick. Tick. Tick.

Eventually, some of the waiting participants drifted off into another world, but not Casey. He couldn't close his eyes because if he did all he would see was her. Her beautiful eyes and her smile. "Come on Brett?" He called out. "Why her?" He thought. "What did she do to deserve this?" "Why not me?" If you had just walked into the waiting room not knowing what had happened, you would think she was already dead by the looks on everyone's faces. But they waited and waited. Tick. Tick. Tick.

It got so bad that eventually every time the door opened one of their heads would pop up to see if that doctor or nurse was headed towards them. But nope, nobody came. They saw lots of doctors run past them as different codes were called and patients were brought in, but none had news on Brett; so they waited. "This is ridiculous, we should know something by now." Called Casey. "They'll let us know when they can, Casey," Softley called Kidd.

So many words were spoken without noise it seemed. Tick. Tick. Tick.

**Hope you enjoyed it! Please let me know what you thought.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Copyright: I do not own or claim to own Chicago Fire or any of its characters.**

"Brett?" "Hey, sorry to wake you, but you seemed to be having a pretty awful dream." She soothed. "Wait, you're here?" Casey questioned as he reached out to touch her silky, soft hair. "Yeah, where else would I be?" She questioned. "I...I don't know, I thought you were in the hospital, you had been run over while you were out on a call." Casey looked around not believing where he was or more importantly who he was with. "Are you running a fever or something?" Brett asked as she places her cold dead like hands on his forehead.

Casey suddenly reached out and pulled Brett into a monster hug. "Whoa," She practically yelled. Casey never wanted to let her go, she felt like a warm fire on a cold, blustery night. "I love you." Brett laughed, "Honey I love you too, but you're scaring me." Casey smiled, "Sorry, that dream just felt so real. It was horrible; I didn't know if you would be okay or if I would ever get to see you again." "Babe I'm right here, I'm not going anywhere." It was then that Casey pulled Brett in and gave her the kiss of a lifetime. A kiss that would never be forgotten and never duplicated again because of the greatness of it.

When Casey opened his eyes from the kiss all he saw was white. White walls with plum-colored hospital chairs. "Casey, are you all right?" Asked Otis. "Yeah. Yeah, I'm good. I must have fallen asleep. Has anyone come with news yet?" He asked, slightly annoyed that he let himself belive a dream like that. Otis slightly shook his head no. Casey's heart dropped even further into the black hole it was descending. "Do you need some coffee or something to eat? We can run down to the cafeteria for you." Foster asked. "No thanks." Casey ever so slightly whispered.

"If you ask me, I'd say that waiting hurts more than anything." Interjected Mouch into the ever-present non-consenting quiet game. Tick. Tick. Tick.

**Sorry for any typos or misspellings, but thank you guys so much for reading; I'm really glad I posted this story. Please let me know what you thought, I might have another chapter left. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Last chapter! I hope you all have enjoyed the story, thanks for reading. **

**Authors Note: Hi everyone! I am a new author and publisher on this website, so constructive criticism is appreciated, but please no mean or rude comments (which will be deleted when I figure out how lol.) Thank you for reading, please enjoy!**

**Copyright: I do not own or claim to own Chicago Fire or any of its characters.**

Tick. Tick. Tick. That's all he could hear, that's all anyone could now hear. The white walls have now started to become blinding. But it's all he could see. The white walls and the hissing of the clock were now permanently etched into his brain. He couldn't move. He couldn't think. And most importantly he couldn't picture life without her. "Please be okay. Please be okay." He kept repeating to himself. Tick. Tick. Tick.

Finally, into what seemed like the final hour, a young doctor stepped into the waiting room, wearing what he hoped was not Brett's blood all over him. "Sylvie Brett." He tiredly called out. Everyone jumped up at once like they were on a trampoline. "Are you all here for Ms. Brett?" The doctor asked carefully. "Yes, we're her family. Is she okay?" Casey rushed out. The doctor let out a sigh of relief it seemed like he had been holding for a year. "For now, yes, Ms. Brett should recover. She had severe internal bleeding, broken ribs, and a concussion. We have been working on here from the moment she was brought in, but it seems that in time she will make a full recovery." Relief swept across the waiting room like one big tsunami. "Oh thank God." Casey cried.

"Can I see her?" Casey Impatiently asked. "Of course, she's been awake for about an hour now, but the rest of you should go home and visit Ms. Brett tomorrow; she needs her rest." Reluctantly everyone but Casey left. "Follow me, sir." Casey followed the young doctor as if he were leading him to heaven. "Brett?" "Oh Casey, I was so scared. I didn't want to die." Brett cried. Casey carefully hugged and kissed Brett as much as he could without hurting her. "I love you, Casey." "I love you too Brett." Matthew Casey then decided that waiting was by far the most hurtful part. Tick. Tick. Tick.

**Thanks again!**


	5. Author's Note

**Hi, everyone! Sorry to anyone who thought this was an update. But, I just wanted to let everyone know that I have posted a new updated version of this story! So, please make sure you check that out if you're still interested in this story. (If you can't find it, It's on my profile titled Brett & Casey: The Wait That Hurts.) **

**Thanks! **


End file.
